max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Alejandro Villar
Alejandro Villar or simply Alex, better known as La Fiera, is a member of Max Steel's Team Turbo and also Extroyer's arch-enemy. In his alter ego La Fiera, Alex unleashes his wilder side and gets the ability of creating Turbo Animal Modes consisting in mimicking the characteristics of animals. He debuted in Team Turbo and is voiced by Adrian Petriw. History Early Life Alejandro Villar, or "Alex" for short, grew up an only child, raised by his grandmother in downtown Copper Canyon. Animated Films Team Turbo Max and Alex were playing soccer while Alex's team was on advantage and the crowd was screaming his nickname (La Fiera), until the Daedelus Platform started to fall down in the field. Max saved Alex's life and he later saved Max's life and presented himself to him. While Max escaped to save his friends and family, Alex found one of the pieces of Jim's Connect-Tek Sword and took it with him. He used the piece as a compass to follow Max, Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O. to the Ice Box (one of N-Tek's facilities). Initially Max thought that it could be a villain but he later realizes that is Alex and stays quite surprised. Unexpectedly The Elementors suddenly appear and starts to attack the base and in the process Alex saves Rayne's life. Shortly after escaping from the Elementors, Max blame Alex and says that he brought the villains to the base, but he replies saying that he only followed the piece that fell from the skies and accidentally drop it in the ground, making it reunite with the sword. After the sword was complete, a door opens and reveals the Connect-Tek device, but the Elementors manages to destroy the doors, but fortunately Alex closes another door and the group get stuck with the device. While the Elementors were almost destroying the door, Alex discuss with Max and says that he should use the Connect-Tek, but he says that he barely knew him and couldn't simply give armors and weapons to everyone. However, Rayne manages to convince Max and he activates the Connect-Tek, also suggesting to the group create armors. After that, Team Turbo was created and Alex activated Turbo Tiger Mode, his very first Turbo Animal Mode. He attacks Earth Elementor and later fight agains the other ones while Fire Elementor infiltrated in the base and managed to get the Connect-Tek. Alex desperately rushes to stop Fire, but Earth creates obstacles on Alex's way and he accidentally hits one. He later tried to get up, but he was hit by Water and fainted. Shortly after, Toxzon appears and manages to steal the device from The Elementors and Max decides to fight against him in his own. Meanwhile, Alex, Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O. were waking up. Eventually, Max manages to get the device back and is rescued by C.Y.T.R.O.. Shortly after Alex says that he could completely take care of himself without their help (Team Turbo). However, Extroyer, Toxzon and The Elementors suddenly appear and they are forced to fight. Alex is charged with Max's energy and activates his Turbo Tiger Mode in order to fight against Extroyer. He gets in a brutal battle against him and says that nobody likes a imitator, and ultimately defeats him with his surprising strength. Later on, Metal and Water fuses with the other Elementors and create Mega Elementor. Alongside with Tempestra, C.Y.T.R.O. and Max Steel, La Fiera fights against the villain and eventually, with a combined attack, Max's team manages to defeat the monster. After Elementor's defeat, Max removes his helmet and Alex gets surprised by seeing that his rival on soccer was Max Steel. He even makes a joke saying that he if he was ugly like Max, he would use a helmet too. The moment is interupted when Mortum suddenly appears and remove the Connect-Tek from Max's hands, revealing to be a realistic hologram created by him. The team goes to his hideout and there, Alex reveals to Mortum that they put a tracker on him. The villain manages to escape but leave three bombs that were about to explode and kill Molly, Kat and Jim, at the same time protected by shields. Fortunately, Steel finds the shields and Max commands his team to destroy the shields and Alex destroy one with his claws. Afterwards, the Team Turbo celebrated their victory. Team Turbo Fusion-Tek When Max, Rayne, Alex and C.Y.T.R.O. were patrolling the city, they saw thieves stealing money from a bank. When they saw Max's team, they shot at them and they went turbo in order to stop them. The thieves escapes and eventually split up, and Max's team do the same. Alex goes after a thief and successfully stops him alongside with the rest of the team. Shortly after, the citizens of Copper Canyon were cheering Max's team and Alex asked to the citizens form a line so he could sign autographs. Later on, Alex was hanging out with Max, Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O.. He bought a hot dog and accidentally dropped mustard on his clothes while he was saying that he made most of the job in stoping the thieves and should be a solo act. Max then says that he and Steel were thinking in new Turbo Modes for his team, which makes both Alex and Rayne animated. Their talk is interupted when Rayne sees a robot zombie wandering the city, thinking that the person wasn't okay. Max tries to talk with him but he only shouts "brains!", which makes Alex feel queasy and vomit the hot dog that he was eating. Shortly after, a horde of zombies started to approach and Max decides to go turbo alongside with his team. La Fiera brutally fights against the zombies with no pity and Max advises him that after all they were still normal civilians. After fighting against some zombies, La Fiera is caught off guard by one of the zombies and he starts absorb his brainwaves, even though that Tempestra throws the zombie away and defends him. La Fiera was feeling dizzy and the zombies were approaching even more, until they suddenly stop and open their mouth and sent the brainwaves to Mortum. Max, who didn't knew where they were senting these brainwaves, rationalizes that they were going to a common place and asks to Steel scan one of them so he could create some kind of brain shield. After the zombies were again active, Max commanded to his team follow him. Alex and the others went to Mortum's hideout, where he was absorbing the brainwaves of his own nephew and almost transformed him into a zombie until Max's team arrived. Tempestra attacks Morutm by electrocuting him, La Fiera attacks him using his claws and finally C.Y.T.R.O. uses a energy ray that destroys him. Afterwards Mortum's nephew tells about Mortum's history: why he wanted to evolve the humanity and why he seeked for the Connect-Tek's immense power. After he finished it, Mortum recreated himself and transformed into Turbo Trap Mode. La Fiera says that if he had beaten that villain before, he simply could do it again, and attacks the villain by dismembering him, even though that he easily recreated his members and said he couldn't kill what was already dead. After he was attacked by him, La Fiera says that he wasn't the same guy as before and Mortum sarcastically replies that it was such an brilliant observation and he couldn't wait to consume his towering intellect. Turbo-Charged Alongside with Max and the rest of the team, La Fiera invades an abandoned warehouse while searching for hostages. They end up discovering that it was a trap and despite their efforts to escape, they were defeated. Later on, La Fiera, Tempestra and C.Y.T.R.O. are inside of containers while Max wakes up and sees a mysterious villain who tortures him to gain a portion of his energy. After gaining it, he commands his allies to electrocute Team Turbo, who wakes up and desperately attempts to help Max, who releases a T.U.R.B.O. Energy shockwave that destroys all electronic devices around, including Team Turbo's containers. Alex, Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O. head to their new hideout. After Max arrives, Alex humorously asks why he attempted to blowing them up and points out that he was green. After talking with Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O., Max access their new base and there he trains his new energy and eventually masters it. While Max was talking with Steel about his new powers, Alex and Rayne appears and reveals that she had found who supposedly set the trap on the warehouse. After learning about the billionaire Dr. Prometheus Halifax, Max and his team decides to go to his building, but first, Steel introduces the team to their new gear: the Steel-Tek. The group head to the Halifax Industries Building. The team splits up: Alex and Max would infiltrate in the building to recover information, while Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O. would head to the top of the building to steal more information. Max and Alex, however, end up meeting Prometheus, who reveals to be the one who stole Max's energy and set the trap on the warehouse. After injecting his synthesized version of Max's energy, the Terror Energy, on himself, Prometheus transforms himself into a monster and starts to fight against Alex and Max. The duo is easily defeated by Prometheus (now Terrorax)'s energy and even Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O. weren't capable of defeating the villain, with the latter being deactivated by Terrorax's powers. The team is forced to retreat to their base. There, Max discovers that his new Green T.U.R.B.O. acts as some kind of anti-Terror Energy. Eventually, C.Y.T.R.O. is activated once again by Max and Steel finds out about three Terror Energy emitters located in three different locations. Team Turbo heads to these locations and Terrorax outmatches them once again: he reveals Team Terror, a small group of three assassins powered by Terror Energy. La Fiera fights against Snare, described by Terrorax by "the robot of the thousand traps". He is restrained by the robot's energy lash, but he eventually manages to escape by creating Turbo Raptor Mode, which defeats Snare with ease. After Team Turbo defeat the other assassins, they head to Terrorax's Hideout, whose location was found by Steel after he left the message about Team Terror. There, Max's team activate their brand new modes to fight against Terrorax, but he instead unleashes Team Terror and La Fiera fights against Night Howl, a mechanically enhanced wolf and his evil counterpart on the team. Meanwhile, Terrorax succeds in deactivating the technology on Copper Canyon. Eventually, after he defeats the villain, he reunites with Tempestra, C.Y.T.R.O. and Max, who was going to revert the situation on Copper Canyon with his Green T.U.R.B.O.. After Max succeds in saving the day, Terrorax unleashes a powerful Terror Energy shockwave that takes down the entire Team Turbo. Eventually, Terrorax is shut down by Max and his base starts to collapse. Max and his team escape from the base with Team Terror and the Terror Energy Generator. While going back to their base, Alex asks Max if it was the last time that they were seeing the Nexus legion and Max denies, despite staying optimistic due to their new power, which has no limits. After hearing this, Alex happily agrees, stating that he had liked the sound of "no limits". Turbo-Warriors Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Due to the fact that Alex wears a super powered Connect-Tek suit, which enhances his physical capabilities, and also he is charged with Max's T.U.R.B.O. Energy, he is considerably stronger than an average individual. Arsenal *'Turbo Animal Modes:' With those modes, Alex is capable of unleashing the animal fury by incorporating the characteristics of specific animals, similar to how Extroyer is capable of doing. He is only capable of unleashing these modes by being charged with Max Steel's T.U.R.B.O. Energy. *'Connect-Tek Suit:' Alex wears a technological suit that allows him to organize and reorganize the pieces to create different Turbo Animal Modes with unique abilities. Skills *'Soccer Skills:' Alex is a very skilled soccer player and due to his amazing skills he is referred as "la fiera" (or "the beast" in english) by his teammates. He has incredible reflexes and is very fast. *'Skilled Fighter:' Alex is shown to be a proficient fighter, as he was able to match and overpower Extroyer's skills with ease. Weaknessess *If Alex's armor runs out of Max's energy, he is temporarily unable to switch between Turbo Modes. Appearance Alex is a muscular and tall teenager with an athletic body type. He has brown skin, black hair with dreadlocks and brown eyes. In his civilian appearance, he wears a black jacket with red and grey details, grey jeans and black shoes. In his alter ego, La Fiera, he wears a black-red-yellow sleveless suit with many details that resembles rips, which makes a reference ot his name. He wears a helmet with the same colors as his armor and possesses a yellow visor with the shape of the letter T. He also wearsa gauntlet with a razor on his left arm. Like other members of Team Turbo, his armor features a white part on the right side of the chest with the logo of the team. After being charged with Max's Green T.U.R.B.O., Alex's armor gains a slight more complex and detailed design, still resembling the old version. He gains a red piece around his neck and his right arm is completely covered with a red armor. This piece, alongside with his gauntlet and lower torso, gains shining green strips, representing Max's Green T.U.R.B.O.. The white piece containing Team Turbo's logo also suffers a slight redesign, ganing more angular edges. Personality Alejandro has a fierce thirst for adventure and a desire to prove himself, just like his hero Max Steel. Alex loves attention, especially from the crowd when he is playing soccer. He is proud of his skills and sometimes he "rubs" in the face of the others, seen when he scored a goal and said to Max that he was so good that he couldn't possibly understand. On the other hand, he is a brave, big-hearted, sassy and friendly teenager who loves animals, soccer, motorcylces (even owning two of them) and deeply cares for his friends. He is a great admirer of Max Steel and know how many times he risked his life to keep Copper Canyon and its citizens safe. When a threat shows up, La Fiera is the first to take action, not caring which mode he is in. In a video released by Max Steel's official YouTube channel, La Fiera is described as the beast of the team with the biggest heart of them all. He is also shown to be provocative towards his adversaries and likes to brag about his abilities. He also stated in Turbo-Charged that he hates to go to the missions without eating first. He was also described as a "lone wolf" by Steel, which might point out that Alex was lonely in the past and had a difficulty to befriend people. Relationships Maxwell McGrath :"Listen to me, Max. I'm a fan. You think I don't know what you've done for the city? Taking on super-villains on twenty-four seven, keeping hombres like me safe, I followed you this far, man. So let me show you what I can do!" Alex and Max were rivals on soccer, but once Max saved his life, they both became good friends. In their first interaction, Alex constantly provoked Max in the game, even saying that his skills were so good that he couldn't understand. After he discovered that Max was Max Steel, he humorously said that if he was ugly like Max, he would use a ask too. Alejandro admires Max Steel a lot and considers himself as his fan, knowing how many times he risked his life to save Copper Canyon's civilians, defeating villains everyday and protecting people like him. He constantly tries to show to Max how powerful and brave he is, even though that firstly, Max barely trusted him, saying that he didn't even had trained before and needed an armor with real powers before dealing with The Elementors. Extroyer La Fiera and Extroyer are both arch-enemies. Alejandro says that he is merely an imitator (probably due to the fact that both have similar abilities, consisting in turning into animals and being linked with the animal instincts). In Team Turbo, La Fiera gets into brutal battle with Extroyer, and with some difficulty, manages to defeat him. Rayne Martinez Rayne and Alex are friends. During the Elementors' attacks on the Ice Box, Alex saved her life twice and she was admired by his actions. They usually appear provoking each other, as seen in Team Turbo Fusion Tek. In Turbo-Warriors, when La Fiera was on flames thanks to Fire and Metal Elementor, Rayne calmed him down by that she was there and there was no need to worry. Upon hearing it, La Fiera got calm once again. C.Y.T.R.O. C.Y.T.R.O. and La Fiera didn't interacted too much so far, but they usually help each other on battles. In the Team Turbo movie, C.Y.T.R.O. helped La Fiera by using his Turbo Chopper Mode to help him fly and defeat Mega Elementor. Elementors Professor Mortum Terrorax Night Howl Appearances on Other Places Toy Line La Fiera had its first two toys released in the first half of the 2016 toy line, with one being named as Base Mode La Fiera (only referred as La Fiera in the box), and Turbo Tiger La Fiera. In the second half, he got another toy named Eagle La Fiera, which was released prior to Team Turbo Fusion-Tek, which marks the debut of his Eagle Mode. He is also indirectly present in the Mega Max Steel toy, which consists in the fusion of the powers of the members of Team Turbo. Max has La Fiera's eagle claws and leg on the right part of his body. In 2017, La Fiera got two action figures in the first half, being those Stealth La Fiera (a repaint of Base Mode La Fiera) and La Fiera Turbo Raptor. Those toys were also the first to have the green colored Team Turbo logo on the chest. Games So far, La Fiera only appeared in Techno-Zombie Infection, where he is a playable character. The player has access to his Turbo Base Mode and Turbo Tiger Mode. Others La Fiera appears on other merchandise, such as clothes and notebooks. Gallery Trivia *He was the fifth hero introduced on the toy line, the first being Max Steel, the second being C.Y.T.R.O., the third being Forge Ferrus, and the fourth being Ven-Ghan. *He is the first character who has a completely spanish name. *On the first trailer of Team Turbo, when La Fiera was shown, the announcer said "Raging like a beast!", which is a pun with his name, since "beast" means "fiera" on spanish. *Coincidentally, Alejandro's first Turbo Animal Mode is based on a tiger, similar to his archenemy, Extroyer, whose first mode was a Black Tiger. *Similar to Berto, Alex also says words in spanish. *He is usually referred as "La Fiera" by his teammates due to his amazing skills on soccer. His modes are also animal-themed and he even behave as one during the battles. *He owns two motorcycles. *Initially, Alex was the only member of Team Turbo who wasn't capable of flying. He later gets Turbo Eagle Mode on Team Turbo Fusion-Tek, which has this ability. *La Fiera, Alex's alter ego, is probably based off on Black Panther, a Marvel super-heroes character. Alex's Turbo Tiger Mode heavily resembles Black Panther's suit and his Turbo Eagle Mode resembles Falcon, another Marvel superhero. *He was never referred as "Alejandro" by any characters in the films so far. *In a video published by the official Mexican Max Steel channel, Alex was referred as Alex de la Torre rather than Alejandro Villar. *In Turbo-Warriors, Alex states that he has "problems with sharks", which might point out that he has Galeophobia or Selachophobia, which is the extreme fear of sharks. Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:N-Tek Agents Category:Male Characters Category:Team Turbo Members Category:Characters Introduced in Films Category:Future Characters Category:Characters voiced by Adrian Petriw